last_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 2 Plan and Explanation
PHASE TWO MICRO STORY TITLE: The Chronicles of the Scylla PLATFORM: Printed Comic Book LOGLINE: Life on the Scylla home planet before during and after the invasion of the cosmic cloud named Kloudus attacks. ABOUT: This 8 issue comic book series will take us on a journey on the home planet of the Scylla, an advanced lizard like race that is lead by The Grand King Vermithrax. Throughout the series we get to explore the home planet of the Scylla and their day to day life. In the middle of the series we discover Kloudus has begun to attack the universe and the Scylla home planet is doomed to fall pray to the ravenous cloud. near the end of the series we finally reach Exordium and all of it's glory. We get to see the process of life being established and the conflicts of being on a new planet. _____________________________________________________________________________ MICRO STORY TITLE: Ascendant PLATFORM: TV LOGLINE: After the destruction of a planet with little intelligence a weakling becomes the ultimate being and pushes order throughout the galaxy. ABOUT: This is a story based upon the backstories of the group known as the Acendents. These individuals are all unique in their own ways and abilities that obtained. They were all once part of the five tribes that surround the Muesiloc. Each individual will be explained in detail on how and why they left their homelands. Some were mistreated and throw to the side and while others see a greater future for their people and chooses to take action in their on hands. The Abandors work under the Acendants which was created by a acendent named Merago. They give the Abandors the missions to keep order at the Muesiloc by overseeing the rulers that held the tournaments. Merago created the organization too further maintain order on planet Exordium. Mergo was once a weak individual growing up and his homeland was destroyed by a devastating war over racism to his people that brought them all to their knees and where soon enslaved. They were enslaved by the Nalc a planet terrorist group that consumes the energies of other planets to fuel there's. Mergo,with the help of a trusty neighbor named Robhin that he looked up and was a warrior in their home army, managed to get away safely. They both escaped in advance technology and landed on the planet Exordium. After the war that scared Mergo for life he devoted his life to obtain the greatest power too keep order in the universe. He also wanted to show with great power he will be able to keep the kind as him safe even if they were a weakling. Many years past and Mergo came across a special flower known as the Maragil. This particular flower only grows on the planet Exordium and gives massive energy to the host that is connected to it. This is also why the planet Exordium is so big and has massive energy flowing through it. Merago learned to control that power and became stronger then he could ever image. He later came across trusty partners and created the lords of the planet to control the universe with an iron hand. For him to keep order in such a huge planet he created the abandors to look over the council that keeps order at the Muesiloc. _____________________________________________________________________________ MICRO STORY TITLE:"REVIS" PLATFORM: Mini-Series YouTube Red LOGLINE:Humans from Earth are awaiting the decision to enter Exordium. Their fate lies in ex-Mercenary Draggo who tries to settle into his new life but finds his past revisiting. ABOUT: This gives the audience the opportunity to connect with charcters on Exordium and learn how the storyworld moves along its timeline. Targeted to males 18-38, this action, mystery and psychological thriller is sure to keep the viewers interested and wanting more. _____________________________________________________________________________